vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebecca
Powers And Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B Name: Rebecca, Joseph (Sheep Witch's Familiar) Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Witch of Sheep, Shepard (Joseph) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2,6, and 7), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, and 3), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation, Healing (Mid-level), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger when critically damaged), Portal Creation (Can create a portal that also sucks in people as they come in, seemingly moving them further into the barrier than even magical girls can catch up to), Pain Inhibition, Power Bestowal, Extrasensory Perception (Can detect the usage of magic and curses from faraway), Enhanced Senses (Has multiple eyes), Fusionism, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping (Managed to transform the colors of several of her victims into a blank white appearance), Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Summoning, Explosion Manipulation (According to the anime, Rebecca can fire large eye-balls that explode upon impacting a magical girl), Regeneration (High-Low, can regenerate the eye balls fires at her enemies), Body Control and Forcefield Creation (Can create a barrier of wool around herself to ram into enemies), Adhesive Manipulation and Thread Manipulation (Can create threads that trap and bind her enemies within her barrier), Technology Manipulation (Manipulated the bus' sign to potray runes as she kidnapped the people on the bus), Natural Weaponry (With eyeballs and barrier of wool). Resistance to: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Sleep Manipulation (According to her witch card, Rebecca is unable to sleep due to her extreme paranoia), and unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Managed to knock out both Kaede and Iroha Tamaki upon physically ramming into them once, also put them out for a second or two with one of the eyeball explosions) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Superhuman (Is a massive ball of wool for the most part, making it hard to gauge her lifting strength from height and weight alone) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class (Knocked out Iroha Tamaki and Kaede by simply ramming into them.) Durability: Unknown (Was able to escape the encounter with Iroha Tamaki and the KMR Trio in their initial encounter in the anime. Hasn't appeared in the manga yet and is likely defeated in the video game) Stamina: Likely Limitless (Between her nature as a witch and her inability to sleep, it is highly unlikely she would even have the ability to get tired) Range: Likely several kilometers (Generally witches have range bordering on the lower-end of this scale, Rebecca has been shown affecting people even outside her barrier). Several kilometers with Extrasensory Perception (All magical girls can detect the usage of magic and the existence of curses from within their cities, sometimes even outside their own city). Standard Equipment: None known. Intelligence: Possibly Average Intelligence (Both Rebecca and Joseph are described in their witch cards to capable of higher-thinking and preforming actions such as using their horns. Rebecca managed to trap Iroha and Kaede into a web behind them.) Weaknesses: Can get flustered if one of her familiars is killed, however, this is usually a bad thing for her opponents. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. ** Telekinesis: On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how much at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. In addition, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Feats: * Other than the feats already mentioned, Rebecca was shown capable of making Kaede run away from the gap in their capabilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Witches Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Portal Users Category:Pain Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Curse Users Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Thread Users Category:Technology Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users